Hollow Inside
by MementoMori115
Summary: "Throughout the land they speak your name with both respect and fear, for you were the one who stood tall as the Light drew near. Your sacrifice preserved us all, both our bodies and souls. But as with all great legends, yours eventually drew to a close."
1. Chapter 1

"... You know, it isn't easy being the idiots keeper. Not only do I have to make sure he doesn't try eating the keyboard, I have to deal with crap like this; him trying to do a better job of a story he sorta abandoned just so he can sorta abandon it again... Where did I go wrong in life?"

**(-)**

_A Bottomless Black,_

_A Bottomless Sea,_

_A Chill To Embrace The World,_

_And Consume All That Be._

_A Champion of Void, _

_To Stand Against The Light,_

_Naught But An Empty Shell, _

_It Is A Hollow Knight._

_Born Of God, _

_And Root As Well,_

_Forgotten To Time, _

_A Story None Tell._

_As Ages Pass,_

_It Never Dies,_

_From The Dark Once More,_

_It Will Surely Rise..._

**(-)**

None truly know the story behind the Origin of Las Noches. A castle of bleached stone that stood tall within the harsh desert sands of Hueco Mundo. In a realm filled with violence and destruction, this place has withstood the test of time, and played host to countless beings who claimed it as their own. A skeleton and self-proclaimed God-King, a rebel who sought to raise an army and challenge the Heaven's themselves, a survivor of war who desired nothing more than a safe place for her kind to live in relative peace. But most recently it has been taken over by its most dangerous residents yet.

"Quite a shame that such an impressive structure had to suffer all these wounds, simply because some lowly Hollow's couldn't learn their place." the Sternritter Quilge Opie remarked as he gazed at what remained of Las Noches' throne room.

The entirety of the roof had come crumbling down, two of the walls was completely blown away with only two halves of the other remaining, debris that was once an integral part of the building were scattered everywhere, and the only thing that was intact enough to recognize was the throne itself. And upon the throne sat the man in charge. Quilge had been bestowed the honor of being in charge of 'recruitment' in Hueco Mundo, and he intended to do his King proud in separating the wheat from the chaff.

"This must be only a fraction of what our King feels, ruling over us all from his throne. Gracing us with his kind words and leading us to victory." the Quincy mused as he crossed his legs. "Then again, your kind are far from capable of understanding such things." he remarked as he stared at the battered form of the Arrancar in front of him.

Tier Harrible had been one-sidedly destroyed by Yhwach himself during the initial attack. With her defeated, the rest of the Arrancar stood no chance, and either fled or were killed. Now she lay barely conscious on the ground, hands bound behind her back with the majority of her Resurreccion outfit torn from her body.

"Know that you are only still here by the kindness of our King. He has decided that your usefulness here has yet to run its course."

Tier's neck slowly craned up and she weakly glared at the man.

"Although you were useless as a warrior, you will serve excellently as bait." Quilge explained with a smile of satisfaction. "And once we are finished using you to lure in the remaining Arrancar, you will be shipped off to our King for him to decide what your fate will be."

The former Espada tried to muster up the energy for a curse, but only managed cough painfully.

"So here we sit; waiting for the insects to swarm to the Queen so that we may eradicate them without wasting time by searching." the Sternritter opined before gesturing to two of his men. "Take her down below and keep watch over her. We can't have our lure dying on us."

And so with Tier and her guards gone, Quilge reclined in the throne as he waited with the rest of his men for the Arrancar to show up.

"Las Noches; the Hollow Night Palace. Quite the fitting name. Though I suppose it'd be in our best interest to change it."

**(-)**

It stirred. For countless ages It slumbered deep beneath the ground. An ancient being created by an equally ancient being. With Its purpose relinquished to one who was more worthy, It was left with no reason to exist. And so It simply stood silently in Its tomb, forever waiting for something to spur It into action once more.

Time was not a concept It fully understood. Days or years could go by and It would not know the difference. But It did remember the faint disturbance earlier. While not enough to warrant any action, it was enough to cause It to stir. But now things had changed...

The world above rumbled and roared as tremors reached all the way to Its lair. A pebble fell onto Its cracked mask, and They snapped Their head upwards in reaction. _That _was the catalyst that set things into motion. A body that had remained still for eons began to move once more. A spindly leg stepped forward, and a lithe arm reached out to grab the massive blade beside It. The black chitinous surface of Its body made snapping sounds as It started walking. Sheathing the blade on Its back, there was only one thing for it to do; Ascend.

**(-)**

"Jeez. Of course we get the boring job of guard duty."

"Works fine for me. Barely have to lift a finger considering how beat up she is."

"You are so friggin lazy! What would He think if He heard you say that?!"

"Do you honestly think He cares about two grunts like ourselves? We're basically ants to Him. I doubt He'd bother to waste the energy needed to accost us."

"That's why we have Sternritter's like Quilge! And I certainly ain't getting on his bad side!"

"And you think you can do that by killing some pathetic Hollows?"

"More than I can by just sitting here twiddling my thumbs!"

Tier was getting increasingly annoyed with her captors. She was beyond exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. But perhaps they knew this and decided to make things difficult for her. Resting was her only real option of things to do at the moment, which would at least help her recover slightly. And it was obvious that they didn't intend to let her recover.

'_Damn it...'_

Suddenly the room shook as if it were hit by a low-grade earthquake. And just as suddenly as it started, it immediately stopped.

"The hell was that?" one of the guards muttered in confusion.

"Probably the Boss having some fun up top. Must have found some promising recruits."

The man scoffed. "You honestly think any of the things can put up a halfway decent fight?"

While she was unable to show her concern outwardly, Tier was worried that her Fraccion had foolishly come to make an attempt at rescuing her. She ordered them to flee and leave her. Despite how strong they are, they are still no match for the enemy they were facing now. She knew that they were fiercely loyal to her, and she'd be absolutely distraught if anything happened to them because of her weakness.

The room shook once more. This time it was stronger and slightly longer.

"Shit. Think we should go topside to see what's happening?"

"Whatever it is, Quilge can handle it. Besides, he'd kill us if we left our post for such a stupid reason."

'_Please... Don't be them...'_

Another rumble, this time even stronger. In fact, it felt as if it was getting closer. Just not from above...

"Uhh, there's nothing else below this place, right?"

"How would I know? It should be nothing but solid rock."

Before another tremor could occur, the more aggressive guard walked over to Tier and grabbed her by the hair. Lifting her head up to face him, he snarled in her face.

"Alright bitch! Is there some kind of chamber beneath us?!"

Even if she knew something about Las Noches that they didn't, there was no way she would give them the satisfaction of an answer. So she simply scoffed in amusement at the guards frantic-looking face.

Her reward was a painful smack across the face. Still, it was worth it.

"Fucking scum." the man seethed in restraint. "You dare to mock your betters?"

"And who... would they be?" the blonde responded weakly in spite.

A swift boot to the chest knocked the wind from her lungs and caused spittle to fly out her mouth.

"Hey, try not to kill her or the Boss'll be pissed." the other guard spoke up.

"This pathetic insect needs to be taught a lesson. I'm sure he'd agree with me on this~." the man opined as he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

Tier maintained her stoic facade, even as the blade brushed against her skin as the man sliced away the last of her clothing, rendering her nude. His eyes seemed to linger on the Hollow Hole in her womb before a sneer formed on his lips.

"You know, I've always wondered how these holes work. If I reach in, can I rip out your entrails and strangle you with them~?"

The other Quincy sighed in lament at his partners antics, and Tier closed her eyes and braced herself for what would happen next.

There was a sickening squelch as flesh was pierced by metal. Blood splattered through the air, some of it even hitting Tier's face. But something was off. How did the blood splatter on her face if she was the one being stabbed? And why didn't she feel any pain?

"W-what?"

Opening her eyes, the blonde widened her eyes in surprise. The man standing in front of her had a massive blade protruding from his chest. Looking behind the man, Tier spotted her savior; it was a Hollow she had never seen before. And if there was ever anything that perfectly fit the description of Hollow, the creature before her was it. Its very presence was akin to Nothing.

The other guard was already out the door before his comrades corpse slid off the newcomers blade.

Though she didn't know who this Hollow was, Tier felt a strange connection to them. It was as if the emptiness inside her was drawn in by their presence. That by staying by its side, that which she lacked could finally become whole. so entranced was she by the Hollow, that she didn't realize it had already freed her from the chains that bound her. Rubbing her wrists to ease the soreness, she then gathered up the remnants of her skirt and tied it around her waist. Though she was no stranger to exposing her body and wearing revealing clothes, she had no desire to walk around naked while dealing with the invading Quincy.

She was about to salvage the bloody jacket from the dead guard, but felt her skirt being yanked down from behind. Whirling around with the intent to smack the Hollow for exposing her, she quickly halted when it placed its hand over her Hollow Hole. Embarrassment momentarily forgotten, she watched in shock and awe as a black substance slithered down its arm and beneath its palm.

The sensation Tier felt as the mysterious substance crawled across her skin, especially considering how close it was to a certain part of her anatomy, was equally strange as it was pleasant. When the Hollow finally pulled its hand away, there was a bright light that lingered behind where it touched. And when the light faded, Tier audibly gasped at what she saw.

Turning her gaze up to meet that of her saviors, she barely had it in her to speak.

"What are you?"

**(-)**

A powerful explosion of spiritual energy shook the remains of the throne room, and the final wall came crumbling down behind Quilge. Parting his bangs to the side, he leveled his gaze at Ichigo as he landed across from him.

"I see... To be able to dodge, deflect, and even throw back my heilig pfeil with your bare hands..." he remarked with a slight chuckle. "You are making me feel quite ashamed of my techniques as a Quincy."

The teen scoffed in response. "Didn't know your Quincy arrows had weird names like that. Though don't worry, yours were still a bit more powerful than Ishida's."

"Ishida? When you say Ishida, would you be referring to Uryuu Ishida?"

"So you're familiar with him? Just who the heck are you people?"

Quilge readjusted his glasses before drawing his sword. "I believe that is enough talk for now. Speech is silver, but silence is golden. It would do me well to be a little less verbose with the enemy."

"Captain!" shouted a Quincy as he arrived on site.

"What are you doing here?" Quilge asked as he glared at the man from behind his glasses. "Our position has been compromised. Go back and transport the prisoner away from here."

"B-but sir-!"

Whatever the man was about to say was cut-short as a large figure blinked into existence behind him. He was quickly run through by the newcomers blade, yet managed to cling to life for a few moments longer. Turning to face his attacker, the Quincy was greeted by the sight of a pair of empty voids where there should've been eyes. It was too unnatural, even for a Hollow.

"W-what...?"

Swinging its arm in a wide arc, the Hollow managed to fling the man from his blade, sending him flying towards Quilge.

Taking one step to the left, the body passed by Quilge without harm as he narrowed his eyes at the Hollow.

"And just who," he spoke as he pointed his blade towards the Hollow. "might you be?"

The Hollow craned its neck backwards and faced the sky. Then it roared. It had to have roared. Yet no sound came out. What came out was a cry of nothing, the sound of silence. It was a silence so immaculate, that it drowned out all noise.

_And Should It Stir,_

_From Within Its Tomb,_

_The End Shall Come, _

_It Will Come Soon..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Geez, didn't think that this would ever happen. A second chapter for this story..."

**(-)**

It was wrong. Everything about It was all kinds of wrong. Ichigo had seen more than his fair share of Hollows during his time as a Substitute Shinigami, but the creature standing across the throne room was something else entirely. It looked to be at least nine feet tall and covered in what appeared to be black armor. A bleached-white mask seemed to cover the entirety of Its head, and was reminiscent of some form of horned-devil. The grey cloak It wore was sagging on the left side, most likely indicating a missing limb, while It wielded a large blade in Its right hand.

So much about It screamed 'Hollow', yet at the same time It wasn't. There was no Hollow Hole in Its chest, a pair of empty voids were in place of Its eyes, and even Ichigo could feel how disturbingly different Its presence was when compared to normal Hollows.

But what caused him the greatest worry, was how he could suddenly feel his inner Hollow clawing his way up from the deepest recesses of his Soul. After being silent for so long, it seemed as if the white bastard was given a shot of adrenaline to wake up. Something about this new Hollow was drawing out his own inner Hollow.

The moment the Hollow let loose Its 'silent roar', things immediately sped into action. It vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving only the faintest trace of black particles to linger behind. Before Ichigo knew it, the Hollow appeared in front of Quilge, bringing down Its blade with incredible force. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to describe how fast the Hollow was moving, as that would imply that It had to physically traverse the distance between Itself and Quilge. It wasn't incredibly fast movement or some form of sonido, the Hollow literally phased out of existence and teleported Itself next to Quilge.

The Quincy was genuinely caught off-guard from the attack, and only just managed to bring his sword up to block in time. But even then the force was too great for his last-second defense to withstand, and he was forced to redirect the Hollow's blade to the side. He batted the blade outward and went in for a riposte, but only succeeded at slicing the air. The Hollow had already backed out of his range while maintaining Its guard.

Quilge let out a huff of annoyance as the Hollow continued to stare at him with the black pools that were Its eyes. "I'm afraid that there has been a change of plans. Our recruitment drive is over, so I will need you to either leave or forfeit your life immediately."

It was unclear if the Hollow listened to or even understood what Quilge said, as They showed no overt reaction.

"What? Do you have an answ-?"

The question was left unfinished as the Hollow rushed in with Its blade poised to stab Quilge through the heart. Twisting his body to the side, the Quincy managed to dodge the blade with just an inch of clearance, and prepared to fire a volley of arrows at close-range. However he neglected an important aspect of the fight; Ichigo was still present. And though the teen was weary of the Hollow, he didn't remain idle.

"HYAA!" Ichigo shouted as he sliced downwards at Quilge's extended arm, intent on cutting the limb off.

Quilge was forced to redirect his arrows to intercept Ichigo's sword, while his own blade had clashed with the Hollow's. But in a tactic that was borderline suicidal, the Hollow released Its grip on Its own weapon, causing the resistance against Quilge's sword to give in. Though Its own blade was flung away as a result, this did cause Quilge to stumble slightly, providing an opening to attack. A fist that felt like solid steel collided with the Quincy's face, shattering his glasses, breaking his nose, and sending him tumbling backwards.

Falling into a roll, Quilge immediately righted himself and restored his guard. "You _dare _to lay a hand on me?" he spoke vehemently as the Hollow vanished to retrieve Its sword. "An insect like yourself doesn't-!"

Again, the Hollow cared not for letting the man speak, and teleported above him to execute an overhead slash. Quilge clicked his tongue in annoyance and tore off the glove on his right hand.

"Vollstandig!"

The Hollow warped out of range as a massive pillar of energy erupted from Quilge, obscuring him completely for a few moments. When the light finally dimmed, the man had a pair of wings and a halo made of the same strange type of energy that made him look like a bastardized type of angel. His eyes opened once more, only now they had a strange pattern in them that resembled prison bars.

"Allow me to-!"

It appeared that he Hollow had no intention of letting the Quincy do any grandstanding, as They re-engaged the moment that They deemed it safe. A powerful wave of energy was fired from their sword, not unlike how Ichigo unleashes his Getsuga Tenshou. The Quincy crossed his wings in front of his body for protection.

"You impudent little insect! How dare yo-!"

Again they clashed. The Hollow kept pressing Its attack, not allowing Quilge a moment of reprieve. Though they were unaware of it at the moment, the 'Hollow' did not care for things along the lines of battlefield courtesy or reading the mood or conversation or anything that didn't pertain to the fight. Nothing else mattered to It aside from defeating the enemy. And if the enemy was foolish enough to provide an opening by say, trying to brag about how powerful they are, then It would capitalize on the opportunity.

"Begone from me!" the Quincy shouted as he used all his might to slam the Hollow away from him.

Despite having blocked the attack, the Hollow was still flung away from them and landed in a large sand dune.

"Just when I thought you Hollows couldn't get anymore deplorable..." the man muttered in aggravation as he wiped the blood from his lip. "I will grant you a death most swift!"

Suddenly all the spiritual energy in the area became drawn towards the end of the Quincy's sword as he held the blade aloft. It quickly coalesced into a massive arrow that towered over all present, and was aimed directly at the Hollow.

"Now! Feel the force of my strength! The power of my Vollstandig!" Quilge declared as he brought his blade down. "Viskiel!"

"Cero..."

It was so softly spoken that those present were barely able to register what was said. But what followed couldn't be missed by anyone. A massive beam of yellow energy tore through the air with all the destructive power one would expect from it. An explosion in the distance resulted in a massive tremor as the cero detonated. Once the light from its passing dimmed, the result was clearly evident.

Quilge experienced a feeling of weightlessness coming from his right arm, only to look and see that the limb was missing from just above the elbow, down.

"What?" he uttered in confusion.

A moment passed before an enormous double-ended glaive was plunged through the mans chest. Eyes widening in shock, the same emerald green orbs that belonged to the half-dead Arrancar from earlier were now glaring back at him. Only now they were burning with unbridled rage.

"You dared to harm my Fraccion." she spoke with a tone as cold as the frozen deep.

Quilge managed to weakly cough up a glob of blood, right before the other Hollow appeared behind him and grasped his head in Its palm. The Hollow drained Quilge's Soul from his body, killing him, and then let his lifeless corpse tumble to the ground as Tier removed her blade from the chest. Tier gave the Hollow a nod of thanks as she spun her blade to the side in order to flick the blood off it. What was once a sharktooth-shaped blade, had transformed into a double-ended glaive with the hook bits curved to look like fins.

Turning to face her injured Fraccion, the trio were greatly surprised by her appearance. She had taken on a new type of form that was different from her Ressureccion. Skimpy would be a rather weak term to use when describing her new outfit, as it only just barely covered what was necessary for her to remain decent. Her arms were covered with black elongated gloves that stopped just before her shoulders, and were studded with white bone-armor that was styled to look like shark teeth. The boots she wore were matching in color scheme, but instead they flared out below the knee to resemble a pair of fins. Attached to her back was a short cape that was black in color with white trim, and was shaped like a sharks tail-fin. As for her front, her breasts were practically bare, with her nipples only being covered by two horizontal strips of cloth that were stuck to her skin to resemble gills. And concerning down below, her crotch was concealed beneath a shark tooth-shaped maebari that only covered half of her pelvis, and absolutely none of her rear end. However the most jarring aspect of her appearance was located just above her pelvis; her Hollow Hole was gone.

"Lady Harribel!" the three Fraccion cried in unison, each one glad to see their leader free from captivity and fully recovered.

"I am glad to see that the three of you are well." the blonde responded with a small smile.

"Forget about us, we're just glad that you're alright!" Apacci cheered with a smirk. "That glasses-wearing fuck didn't know what hit him!"

"It was quite an impressive display of power." opined Mila-Rose. "Far more than what the dumbass deer would ever be capable of."

"What was that bitch?!"

With the safety of their leader confirmed, the two Fraccion immediately reverted back to their usual routine of pissing each other off.

"How unsightly." Sung Sun remarked as per usual.

Tier's mood rapidly improved as she watched her Fraccion continue to bicker. Just hours before, she was worried that she would never see them again.

However not everyone else had remained idle during their interactions. Too preoccupied with their reunion with Tier, the Tres Bestias failed to notice the strange Hollow approaching, nor the unusual pull they felt from It.

Apacci was about to lay in to Mila-Rose once more, but abruptly stopped when a chitinous black hand reached over and grasped her chest. This ended up provoking a rather volatile reaction.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the deer-Hollow shouted as she batted the hand away and reached for her blade.

"Apacci, stop!"

It was only due to the interference of her master that prevented the sword from leaving its sheath.

"Do not resist him." the blonde instructed sternly. "Do you not feel it?"

With all the previous chaos having finally settled down, the three Fraccion were now able to focus their attention elsewhere. And at the moment, they had shifted their gazes to the strange Hollow. Their eyes slowly widened upon sensing the strange aura that the Hollow released. Something about It was calling out to them deep within their minds.

Tier let a small smile of pride work its way across her lips as her Fraccion caught on to the nature of the Hollow. She also noticed Loly and Menoly had picked themselves up off the ground, and were now hobbling over with an almost rapturous look on their faces. Even the child-Nel was entranced by the Hollow, and quickly made her way over as well.

"W-what is this feeling?" Apacci muttered as she gripped at her chest.

"It feels so... comforting." Sung-Sun remarked after a moment of thought.

"Accept his gift." spoke Tier. "Allow yourselves to become Whole."

Ichigo and his friends watched from a distance as the Hollows gathered around the tall one, each of them looking up at It expectantly as if It were their parent.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked in concern. "Just what is that Hollow?"

"It's strong." Chad opined as he kept his guard up. Their initial enemy may be dead, but there was no telling what the Arrancar would do next.

Ichigo nodded silently in agreement, afraid that the tension in his voice would worry his friends. It was taking an increasing amount of willpower for him to keep his inner-Hollow at bay, as it was growing stronger with each passing moment. Even now he could hear the echo of its voice.

"**King... Guess who's back~..."**

Almost as if in response to Ichigo's desire for some answers, Kisuke chose that moment to arrive next to them.

"What's going on?" he asked in a serious tone as he observed the Hollow gathering with them.

"We're not sure." the Substitute Shinigami answered in all truthfulness. "That Hollow helped kill the Quincy, but something about It is different from the rest. It's unlike anything we've ever seen."

Urahara was able to pick up on the slight strain in Ichigo's voice, and quickly came to a conclusion based on what he was observing. All of the Hollows present were converging on the same strange Hollow, as even Dondochakka and Pesche had made a B-line for It once they arrived. Clearly the Hollow aspect of Ichigo was being drawn to the creature as well.

The scientist watched silently as the tall Hollow pressed its hand against the Hollow Holes of each of the gather Hollows, but nearly let out a gasp of surprise when Its hand pulled away. Their Holes were gone. Not only that, but they seemed to recover from their injuries as well. Though it was unclear as to what exactly the Hollow was doing to them, Kisuke could only hypothesize that It was altering their very Soul in a way that was completely unheard of. Even Aizen, for all his success with creating the Arrancar, was unable to 'fill' a Hollow. It also came as a great surprise when the Hollow was able to fix Nel's mask, allowing her to return to her original form.

Though it came as no surprise when upon the procedures completion, the verdette bolted straight towards them and tackled Ichigo to the ground.

"ICHIGO~!" she cheered in joy as she gave the teen a death-hug and buried her face into his neck. "I'm back to my adult self! This is so great~!"

The teen was both terrified and thankful for Nel's affectionate embrace. Terrified because he could feel her massive breasts being smushed against his chest, of which the thin fabric of the rags she calls clothes were doing little in the way of acting as a buffer, but thankful for the fact that the stimulation to his hormonal teenage mind was enough to distract him from his inner-Hollow.

"Y-yeah... Great..." he managed to weakly say response.

"Well, isn't this quite the mysterious development." Kisuke muttered as he poked Nel in the side with his cane. Not hard mind you, just enough to tickle the woman so he could get a better view of where her Hollow Hole was.

"It would really help if you could un-mysterious it ASAP." Ichigo opined from his position on the ground beneath Nel. "Just what is going on?"

"Oh! That's simple!" Nel chirped as she lifted herself up, only to unintentionally straddle Ichigo's waist. "Mister Hollow filled me up with his stuff and now I feel amazing~!"

Man, Yoruichi would've had a field day with that response.

Ignoring the blatant innuendo, Kisuke decided to press for more information. "What do you mean by that?"

"He used the Emptiness within him to fill the Emptiness within us." came an answer from someone other than Nel.

Looking up, the group noticed that Tier and the rest had made their way over, being led by the Hollow in question. The Hollow that was now staring intently at Ichigo.

"As a result, we have lost our ability to perform Resurrecion." she explained as she gestured to her new appearance. "But in exchange, we have been granted something greater; the Terminación."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alas, the task has fallen to me to inform you all that this is as far as Author-san will be going with this story. For a myriad of reasons, none of which I will go into detail about, he is unable to continue past this point while still providing a good story. Yeah, he's just that shit of a writer.

So it is up to me to mercy kill this abomination... That is, of course, unless one of you wishes to resuscitate it. Prove your worth to us all and surpass this stories creator. Overcome 'certain death' and show you have what it takes to be a true Hollow."

**(-)**

Its empty gaze was momentarily fixed on the corpse of the creature that lay at Its feet. Though the attire it wore had a resemblance to that of the King and his people, it was by no means one of His subjects. While not bearing the sickly taint of the plague, the creatures Soul did show similar signs of a connection to a higher power; A Light of Corruption that holds complete control over those it infects. It was almost as if a fragment of a fragment of a fragment of Her Essence managed to survive. Nothing more than an infinitesimally small glimmer that persisted even within the Darkness, and eventually evolved to the point where it took on a new form.

Regardless of how this came to be, It could tell from a glance that the white-clad beings were the antithesis to the Void. And as such, it fell to It to rid the world of them, for that alone was Its purpose.

Upon slaying the enemy, Its kin were quick to converge, drawn in by the Void It possessed. How Its Siblings came to be in such a state was beyond care or comprehension, for all that mattered was that It bestow upon them that which they lacked. They had been reduced to nothing more than shells of what they once were; empty vessels that were shaped by Soul. The Void It gifted them was enough to make them 'whole' once more. But a problem soon arose...

Another of Its kin stood before It, however this one was different from the rest. While It could sense the residual Void contained within them, the kin itself was actively trying to suppress it. Even worse, It could feel the Corruption that afflicted them trying to take control. A Corruption that they were eagerly trying to aid in containing the Void.

Why does it do this? The Infection has yet to take hold of its mind, but instead of fighting off the Light, it chooses to stand with it and attempt to destroy the Void within.

This needed to stop.

It reached Its hand out to touch the kin and grant them the power to resist the Light, but they quickly backed away and raised their weapon at It.

"Stay away from me!"

It was confused. While It was incapable of understanding their spoken language, It was able to 'feel' the intentions of others. And Its kin was both hostile and fearful.

"Don't you dare point your sword at him!" the horned kin shouted in anger. "Do you have any idea what he is?!"

The rebellious kin appeared conflicted, and the non-kin that stood with it seemed to sense the rising tension.

"Just keep him away from me!" the kin responded as they continued to resist the influence of the Void. "Something about him is affecting my mind."

"That's because he's calling out to the Hollow part of you Ichigo!" the green-haired one answered as she hugged his arm. "He wants to give you the power to become whole! Just hurry up and accept his gift so you can become a perfect Hollow~!"

The joy being expressed by the green one seemed to momentarily shaken the kin's resolve, but he was quick to shake off his indecision and stood firm.

"No. I'm not a Hollow." he spoke as he maintained his resistance.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to leave my student be." spoke one of the non-kin as they stood in front of the rebellious one. The hat they wore was shadowing their eyes, giving him a slight look of intimidation. "While I have yet to fully understand the situation, I hope that you will see fit to respect his decision."

Thinly veiled hostility mixed with caution, but overshadowed by intrigue. This one lacked fear, for their actions could back up their intent.

"And though I wish we could sit down and talk this all out," they remarked as they tossed a small rectangular object at the kin, which they then put up to their ear. "we have bigger problems to attend to."

A massive gate opened out of thin air behind them, and It immediately felt their presence. Countless flickering Lights lie beyond the dark corridor. Dealing with a rebellious kin was no longer the priority, for Its purpose was on a much grander scale.

None took immediate notice when It took the first step forward. By the second step, some saw that It had moved. After the third, none were able to react in time when It rushed towards the gate and threw Itself in.

Cries of alarm and warning were left in Its wake before It vanished from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

It was so minuscule of a reaction that even the most observant of people would have missed it had they not been actively searching for it. In the span of less than a second, his brow furrowed the slightest amount before reverting to normal. For him, there is no such thing as 'predicted outcomes' or 'potential results'. In a world of constants and variables, he is the only person that remains outside of their influence. For him there are only certainties, outcomes that are set in stone which he has unrestricted access to. Such is the nature of A- The Almighty.

Yet in stark contrast to his power of foresight, something had occurred that managed to exist outside the realm of prediction. It was a literal blind spot in his vision that no matter how much he tried to focus on it, all he saw was black. An anomaly in the world had just made itself known, and it couldn't have happened at a more inopportune time.

The Jail was no more. Quilge was dead, and the fragment of power that he bestowed upon the Sternritter was gone. It was not destroyed as that would imply someone had broken it, causing the power to scatter before the remnants eventually returned to him. But that wasn't what happened. The Jail no longer existed at all, swallowed whole by the black-spot in his vision. And while the loss of the Jail was unfortunate, such a setback was infinitesimally less serious than the implications of how it was lost. Something had managed to exist outside of his awareness for so long, that only when it finally acted was he able to notice it.

That alone was cause enough for concern.

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

His eyes remained fixed on the man sitting before him, his body covered in countless restraints of both the physical and spiritual nature. Some might call the lengths to which he had been imprisoned excessive, but to the people who were aware of just what he was capable of, such measures would never be enough.

"You went through quite a lot of trouble to meet with me. I do hope your mind isn't preoccupied elsewhere."

**(-)**

It could feel the undulating darkness within It grow more and more restless with each passing moment. After slumbering for so long, the Void began to stir once more in response to the presence of the Light. An unruly Light that constantly fought against the natural order to which it belonged. For in the beginning there was Nothing; and it was from that Nothing that came the Void. A tangible manifestation of the emptiness that would give birth to all that exists. All that ever was, is, and will be, was birthed from the Nothing. And as such, all things are destined to one day return from whence they came, to be embraced by the Void so that new life may flourish in its place. It is the cycle by which existence as a whole has managed to maintain itself, a cycle that all must abide by. Yet there will always be those who fight against it. And there is nothing that fights against it more than the Light.

The Light takes on many forms with each passing cycle, yet it always shares the same trait; a desire to survive. It is this aspect of the Light that puts it at odds with the Void, which bears the desire to end. Life and Death. Denial and Acceptance. Light and Dark. Good and evil they are not, but they still find themselves at odds with each other. The Light's desire to live causes it to fight against the Void's desire for death. This becomes problematic if the Light manages to survive for longer than it should, as this leads to stagnation. The very thing it fights to prolong will eventually poison and corrupt it. Such was seen with the Radiance.

Thus it fell to the agent of the Void to right the wrongs of the world, and drag the corruption back into the waiting embrace of the Dark. However this time It would not be fighting alone. The Void within It was resonating with Its kin, who were quick to chase after It. Soon they would catch up, soon they would reach the Light, and soon they would bring an end to this farce...

The tunnel exit was fast approaching, so it was time for It to make Its presence known. Not even bothering to wait for the gate to fully open on its own, It slashed at the rift in space and cut a small horizontal slit in the air. Trusting It's hand into the opening, It pulled and tore apart the exit.

For those observing from the outside, it almost appeared as if a garganta had formed in the sky. However that was distinctly not the case as a garganta 'unzipped' the sky, rather than shattering it and allowing for a miasma of Black to pour out. Even if it was only for a moment, all present on the battlefield stopped to glance at the disruption.

It increased the force It was exerting to tear open the portal, resulting in a deafening *crack* as the air around It visually shattered, allowing for even more of the Black miasma to seep out. The substance quickly congealed into a liquid state before it rained down towards the surface. Splashing onto the ground with a sickening *squelch*, the pools of liquid dark began to writhe and thrash about as if it were alive.

One of the white-clad beings got a little too curious for their own good, and poked at one of the puddles with their sword. It was the last mistake they would ever make, as the tar-like substance latched onto the weapon and rushed up its length. The action was so sudden that the man was unable to put up any sort of resistance as the Void slithered up his arm, towards his face, and began forcing itself down his throat. He violently clawed at the offending liquid but quickly ceased all actions as black began to seep from his eyes, ears, and nose. With a final sickly gurgle, the man collapsed to the ground.

Wrong. This was wrong. This was all sorts of wrong. This can't be real. This wasn't natural.

It was wrong, wrong, wrong, **wrong, wrong, wrong, Wrong, Wrong, ****WRONG.**

And just when it seemed things couldn't go any worse... **It roared.**

Silence was Its voice. A silence that was so unnatural, that even the emptiness of space itself would sound tumultuous by comparison. And as It roared, they finally saw what went unnoticed; the source of the silence.

And It wasn't alone...


	5. Chapter 5

"For those of you who won't bother to look it up; Terminacion is Spanish for 'completion'. Author-san has also decided to alter the activation phrases for the Arrancar since it is different from a Ressureccion."

**(-)**

For the Shinigami of the Seireitei, things were already looking rather bleak. An unprecedented surprise attack of such magnitude that they were currently facing was already bad enough without further outside interference. Someway, somehow, an army of Quincy had suddenly appeared within the walls of where the Shinigami resided, and immediately began to indiscriminately slaughter everyone they came across. None were spared from the brutal assault, and very few were able to put up anything along the lines of defense. The warriors of the afterlife were being exterminated en-masse, and the enemy showed no signs of slowing down. With each passing moment more and more Shinigami met their end, whilst the enemies numbers remained strong.

With how things were going, it would take some sort of miracle for the Shinigami forces to turn around the situation. Unfortunately, it seemed as if fate decided to put the screws to them, as a massive hole ripped open in the skies above the battlefield. A third party had come to join in the fight, and it just so happened to be the reapers other natural enemy; Hollows.

"Hah! Well ain't this just perfect?!" Apacci cried in excitement as she took in the view of all the chaos spread out before the group. "We get a nice power up, and arrive to see our enemies already at each others throats!"

"For once I agree with the dumb deer." remarked Mila Rose. "Time to teach these bastards what happens when you kick the hornets nest!"

"Hey Menoly, I got a riddle for you." Loly spoke as she rolled her shoulders to work out the kinks. "What's black and white, and dead all over~?"

Menoly grinned as she drew her sword. "I think the answer is rather obvious."

Even as the vanguard readied themselves to attack, more Hollows began to emerge from the darkness and join up with them, causing their arrival to further increase the tension felt by those who were already fighting below them.

"Calm yourselves everyone." Tier spoke firmly as she gave her weapon a quick twirl and pointed it towards the Hollow Knight. "We follow his lead."

"Right! Let's tear these bastards to pieces with our Terminacion!"

Apacci removed the chakrams from her wrists and held them to her sides. "Shred them; Cierva!"

Mila Rose drew her own zanpakuto and held it aloft. "Bite them to death; Leona!"

Sung-Sun's sai slipped out of one of her sleeves while she covered her mouth with the other. "Constrict and crush; Anaconda!"

In contrast to the Tres Bestias original Resurreccion in which they take on a more bestial appearance to match the respective names of their zanpakuto, their Terminacion allowed them to maintain a human-shape while at the same time altering the nature of their weapons. Apacci's chakrams had multiplied in number and floated in the air around her via some invisible force, Mila Rose was now armed with a pair of menacing gauntlets with razor-sharp claws, and Sung-Sun now possessed multiple sai that hung from her sleeves by spiked chains.

"With this newfound strength, I'll be able to stand beside Ichigo instead of relying on him to protect me!" Nel exclaimed as she held her sword in prayer. "Praise be to our Lord; Gamuza!"

"For Lady Nel!" Dondochakka yelled as he hefted a large mace over his shoulder. "Pound them; Gorilga!"

"Time to show this lot just how strong we once were!" added Pesche as he drew forth a kukri. "Screech; Dinoponera!"

A bright flash of light briefly obscured the trio as the activated their Terminacion, only to quickly dim and reveal their new forms. Rather than taking the form of a centaur, Nel retained her human shape, though her weapon had drastically changed. Instead of turning into a large double-ended lance, it now became a pair of massive wrist-mounted cannons, each with their own set of large bayonets. As for the rest of her appearance, she now donned a set of shoulder and shin guards, along with a loincloth and leather chest-guard, giving her a somewhat 'amazonian' look.

As for Donochakka and Pesche, the former now looked like a well-built man with tanned-skin, a scarred face, and a shaved head, and armed with a massive octagonal spiked-mace that was a good head taller than him. For his part Pesche appeared as a fair-skinned man with a lithe build and silky hair that was the color of golden wheat. His looks could easily be described as 'lady-killer', which might end up being literal given the serrated shotel he twirled in his hands.

"Raaagh! I feel like my old-self again!"

"Time for us to do Lady Nel proud."

The tension in the atmosphere over the Seireitei only increased further with each Terminacion that the Hollows activated. In fact, even the lower-ranked Quincy were starting to feel unease in the presence of their other natural enemy.

"Let's see what we can do now!" Loly cried as she activated her release. "Melt them down; Escolopendra!"

"My turn!" Menoly added as she followed Loly's lead. "Inject; Escorpion!"

Loly was now armed with a sword-whip that was dripping with poison, while Menoly held a notched-whip that was coated in its own type of venom.

During all of this, It continued to maintain a literal mask of indifference, silently scanning the battlefield in order to determine where to start.

**(-)**

The already frantic activity in the halls of the Squad 12 was suddenly put into overdrive upon the arrival of the Hollows. Alarms and sirens the scientists didn't even know existed were now blaring like mad in response to the newcomers arrival.

"What the hell is going on out there?!"

"Spiritual pressure readings are off the charts! What do we do?!"

"Make a new chart!"

"Detecting the presence of unidentified anomaly! Unquantifiable spiritual readings emanating from the tar-like substance it's dripping!"

"It's as if the stuff isn't even there on our scanners!"

Akon had to forcibly suppress the shaking his nerves were inducing as things seemed to get progressively worse with each passing moment. "Someone contact Head Captain Yamamoto!"

**(-)**

Lifting It's nail, the Hollow Knight dropped to the ground below, landing with a small splash as It touched down in the pool of Void that it spilled out. The black substance was already starting to spread, slowly creeping across the ground and towards the 'Light'. The corpse of the first man who touched the Void had already been consumed by the darkness and was now gone.

Seeing as how their side suffered the first casualty as well as the fact that they held the advantage on the battlefield, it was the Quincy who decided to first clash against the Knight. However because of this they unknowingly set in motion their own demise, as the Arrancar intended to follow the Hollow Knight's lead, meaning that they would prioritize fighting the Quincy as a result.

"Kill that thing!" one of the Quincy foot-soldiers yelled as he drew his bow and aimed it at the Knight.

Several more followed the mans lead, and soon a salvo of arrows were launched directly at the chosen vessel. And yet they might as well have been throwing pebbles, as their weak attacks bounced off the Hollow Knight's chitinous flesh without so much as scratching It. Shifting It's gaze towards the enemies who were foolish enough to provoke It, the men felt an utter sense of dread as the vacant pools of black that were It's eyes seemingly stared into their souls.

And then It was gone.

"Wha-?"

Three torso's were sent flying away from the lower half of their bodies as a wide sweep of It's sword cut them down like grass. Raising the stump that was It's left arm, a pair of black tendrils shot out and grabbed hold of another Quincy, dragging him back towards the vessel moments later where he vanished beneath the large cloak It wore. A few seconds passed before the cross the man wore fell to the ground, the only evidence he was ever there to begin with. Whether intentional or not, the Hollow Knight took a step forward and crushed the object beneath It's limb, almost as if It was taunting them.

"You villain!" a cry of outrage came from the side as the Hollow Knight turned to face the source. "How dare you stamp upon the mark of his Holiness!"

A large built man wearing the standard Quincy garb along with a luchadore mask came flying at the Knight, his face twisted into an expression of rage. However much to the mans surprise he was intercepted, but not by the Knight. Spittle flew from his mouth as the barrel of one of Nel's arm-cannons buried itself in the mans gut.

"Cero!"

A powerful blast of the Hollow's signature attack was fired out of the weapon and sent the man flying through the sky.

"Super Star, no!" came a cry of alarm from somewhere in the crowd.

The next attack came in the form of a massive swath of flames that burned through several Shinigami before threatening to engulf the Hollow Knight. However the attack was never destined to land as a cascade of water came pouring down from the sky and extinguished the flames. The clash resulted in an explosion of steam, briefly obscuring the area. A blade was swung outward with great enough force to part the steam clouds and clear up visibility.

Tier had interposed herself between the Knight and the new attack, who was revealed to be another Quincy who stood out quite a bit because of his off-pink colored mohawk.

"You think yourself worthy of facing our Lord?" the blonde asked with a glare, to which the man clicked his tongue in annoyance. Spinning her glaive, Tier pointed the blade towards the man. "Your kind laid waste to our home and slaughtered our kind. This will be our retribution."


End file.
